


【盾冬】变形记（一发完的小甜饼）

by qihuaqixi



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qihuaqixi/pseuds/qihuaqixi
Summary: 队长在瓦坎达突然血清失效变成了芽詹，于是只好和巴基互换生活方式。巴基出去出任务，队长在家岁月静好养鸡逗狗。其实是突然想写一写姆巴库，最近看POI又看到他了2333333





	【盾冬】变形记（一发完的小甜饼）

1、  
正在出任务的美国队长接到了瓦坎达小公主眼泪汪汪的求救，她的哥哥疑似被人所害，瓦坎达的王位被他人所夺，瓦坎达实验室也被占领了。  
同时被夺走的还有他的冷冻舱。  
美国队长将昆式战斗机开出了要被超速罚款的架势。  
他赶到的时候击落了一架敌人的战斗机，其实形式并没有那么糟，提恰拉没有死去，他们在王宫前开展了一场恶战。  
至于冷冻舱，那么个又坚固又没用的大玩意，新国王埃里克并没有什么兴趣。  
所以美国队长能做的不过是在大家都在恶战的时候为提恰拉补充一点战斗力罢了。  
理所当然，他们赢了。  
姆巴库对这个从天而降的白人挺好奇，斗了一场后开始服气，然后以白猿部落里的人的豪气哈哈大笑地递过了酒壶。  
史蒂夫尊重他们的习俗，便喝了几口。

 

2、  
然后他就悲剧了。  
那里头装的是消除黑豹神力的液体，姆巴库觉得那玩意儿就像很醇厚的酒，便软硬兼施地装走了一壶。  
普通人喝了本不会有什么事，但美国队长是打了血清的。  
那玩意在一个小时内瓦解了血清的效力。  
大家眼睁睁地看着一米八出头的美国队长变成了一米六的史蒂夫罗杰斯。

 

3、  
史蒂夫虚弱得看起来随时会死的模样，提恰拉只能立刻招来医生治愈他的哮喘和肺病。  
他踌躇了一下，还是下令给冬日战士解冻。  
毕竟冷冻之前冬兵告诉过他，如果美国队长出了什么事，还是尽快将自己放出来的好。  
似乎将重病的美国队长交给谁都不如交给昔日的巴恩斯中士照顾更让人放心。  
何况这次应该算是瓦坎达的战略性失误。  
冬日战士睁开眼的时候发现面前站着虚弱和矮小的布鲁克林小个子，他以为自己穿越时空了，结果国王告诉他才过了一个月。  
弄清楚事情原委的冬日战士请求帮自己装上振金手臂，然后差点凭一己之力灭了白猿部落。  
姆巴库决定暂时还是要和提恰拉断交，白人也果然很讨厌，上次看到的那只软萌小兔子只是个意外。  
罗斯探员表示你TMD才是软萌兔子。

 

4、  
其实让史蒂夫恢复成美国队长的方法挺简单，再吃一颗心形果就可以了。  
但所有的果子都被悲愤的复仇少年埃里克先生付之一炬，唯一剩下的一颗被娜吉雅偷偷摘走，然后进了提恰拉的肚子里。  
冬日战士看起来很不满，那么重要的东西娜吉雅那时候为什么不能多偷几颗呢？  
瓦坎达未来王后默念《王后守则》一百遍，要宽容要大度，要母仪天下原谅那些没礼貌又不讲道理的凡人，才终于没动手和这个金属臂白人打起来。  
还好心形果不算绝迹，瓦坎达皇室又不是傻子，总要留种子的。  
但要结出果实最起码要两年的时间。  
你弟弟真讨厌，冬日战士如是评价道。  
我发现我认识的人的弟弟都不怎么样，史蒂夫补充道。  
瓦坎达国王无奈地表示赞同。  
遥远的阿斯加德的金发王储打了一个巨大的喷嚏。

 

5、  
美国队长发现自己得两年保持弱鸡体态了，不能出任务，甚至不能照顾他的巴基。  
谁TMD需要你照顾，冬日战士不满地瞪他，然后命令他躺回床上休息。  
史蒂夫罗杰斯试图使出绝招——美国队长威严的凝视，但因为巨大的体型差而宣告失败。  
冬日战士直白地告诉他，现在没人会当你是美国队长的，布鲁克林的小个子，好好享受瓦坎达丛林生活吧。

 

6、  
非洲的热带气候倒是挺适合哮喘病人居住，最起码没有寒冷的冬天困扰，冬日战士对此挺满意。  
史蒂夫很内疚，他只能看着巴基忙忙碌碌地搭建他俩的新家园了。  
他讨厌无能为力的感觉，于是便去帮忙将牛群赶回圈里，结果有一头小牛犊受惊，将他撞到在了地上。  
巴恩斯先生背着他狂奔去王室的医疗室治伤，最后得出的结论是他只是擦破了一点手背上的皮。  
史蒂夫表示自己没事，冬日战士脸色很不好看。  
今晚他们的晚饭是牛排和牛骨浓汤。  
晚饭后冬日战士又冲去白猿部落单挑姆巴库。  
白猿部落今天也依旧和王室断交中。

 

7、  
这个人变了，苏睿公主表示，明明刚来瓦坎达的时候温和而又与世无争的样子，我以为他最厌恶的就是战斗。  
提恰拉表示妹妹还是太年轻，毕竟那会儿冬日战士最珍视的史蒂夫罗杰斯还是个可以一拳砸断皇宫柱子的威猛汉子呢，他有什么放心不下的。  
别问为什么国王陛下知道美国队长拥有可以砸断柱子的战斗力，因为当冬兵提出冰冻的建议时，史蒂夫当时没说什么，走到皇宫议会大厅的时候才发泄出来，一拳砸断了柱子。  
皇宫是无辜的，提恰拉想。  
幸好怒气发泄之后美国队长就出去追捕九头蛇余党了，否则瓦坎达王室们现在可能要在茅草屋里开会了。

 

8、  
湖边的二层小屋逐渐成型，都是冬日战士亲自用木头和茅草搭建出来的，虽然简陋，却有上个世纪四十年代的布鲁克林建筑风格。  
史蒂夫不知道他的巴基还有这么个技能点。  
他们亲手盖了一栋小屋。  
要知道四十年代那会儿他能做的也就是攒着钱希望能在布鲁克林买个小院子的。  
周围的邻居都来参观，每个人还都带了见面礼，鸡或者小牛或者小羊，史蒂夫发现自己对鸡毛过敏，打了很多喷嚏。  
当天晚上他们的晚餐是烤鸡和鸡茸洋葱汤。  
美国队长很挫败，他居然只能帮忙切切洋葱而已。  
他希望自己赶紧恢复，然后他就可以宰了那只不知道为什么总是很黏冬日战士，而一直用角顶开自己的老山羊。  
巴基喜欢吃烤羊肉的，他记得很清楚。

 

9、  
美国队长负责拯救那些因为协议而陷入困境的英雄们，这项工作总不能一直丢给娜塔莎和山姆他们去做。  
冬日战士倒是当仁不让，“咔咔”将枪弹上了膛，然后大步流星地登了机，转头还吩咐史蒂夫不许乱跑不许去招惹那头老山羊。  
史蒂夫从没想过有朝一日他会成为被留下的那一个，这感觉真糟糕，而巴基却在替他战斗，他也不知道对方到底是不是很平安。  
这完全不是他希望拥有的感觉，而他也突然理解为什么当初他安顿好巴基后救了山姆他们，回来后冬日战士的脸色那样难看和不安。  
真的很想跟上去，帮助对方，保护他不受伤害，可是现实却不允许。  
如果自己贸然跟去，也不知道是不是会成为对方的负担。  
巴基一句话也没跟他说，可他现在完全了解了对方那时的心情。  
我真蠢，史蒂夫想，我让无比自责的他自我禁锢，我居然没有出声反对一声，然后邀请他一起陪我救人。

 

10、  
心情很糟糕的美国队长于是真的去招惹了老山羊，然后被顶倒在了地上。  
闲得无聊突然很想找冬日战士打上一架的姆巴库看到了，一拳打死了老山羊，太过血腥暴力让人不忍直视。  
姆巴库表示自己也不想，他挺想和那个金属臂白人切磋的，但他不想遇见暴怒的对方，每次这个小个子受点什么伤，金属臂白人就一定怒气冲冲去白猿部落捣乱。  
史蒂夫也不是很欢迎姆巴库，毕竟要不是他，自己此刻就不会那么担忧巴基的安危了。  
而且他可不喜欢一个登门找巴基来挑战的人，任何和冬日战士试图对战的人在他眼里都自动过滤为要找巴基麻烦的人。  
两年，他想，两年后他恢复原状，一定要让这个白猿部落首领知道美国队长的实力。  
不知道自己以后会多一个白人找麻烦的姆巴库重重打了个喷嚏。

 

11、  
第三天冬日战士带着一身尘土和疲惫回到小屋，晚饭是烤羊肉和羊骨浓汤。  
其实冬日战士觉得那只总跟着自己的老山羊挺有意思的，不过布鲁克林小个子如果想吃，那就吃吧。  
毕竟没有什么比给史蒂夫罗杰斯补身体更重要。  
他其实挺喜欢烤羊肉，吃得很开心，又洗了个舒服的澡，穿了件瓦坎达传统的麻布袍子，坐在桌子旁擦头发。  
为了和冬兵的形象改变得多些，尽量不让别人认出来，他剪短了头发，刮干净了胡子，温柔年轻得好像七十年前的巴恩斯中士没有离开，还是那样青春活泼而跳脱的性子。  
昏暗的灯光下史蒂夫目光灼灼地盯着他，却因为他漠然的脸色而知晓他们无法回避的七十年永远不会离去。

 

12、  
美国队长很想搂住冬日战士然后给他爱的安慰，让他没空纠结于七十年的风风雨雨。  
但他忘了自己此刻是个一米六的弱鸡，稍微走得快了一些，便忍不住咳嗽起来。  
被吸引了注意力的巴基立刻抬起头来：“都那么迟了你赶紧去睡觉，你现在不能熬夜不知道吗？”  
史蒂夫只能不情不愿地走上楼。  
上个世纪四十年代，他病重的时候睡眠极浅，一点动静都会醒过来然后死命地咳，巴基显然一直记得这个，所以盖房子时才特地盖了两层，并把更安静的二楼留给了他。  
不能熬夜不能被吵不能剧烈运动的史蒂夫突然惊恐地发现，虽然他和巴基睡到一栋屋子里了，但他似乎还要孤独地睡上两年。  
白猿部落必须得到些更深刻的教训。  
打着呼噜睡得极其香甜的姆巴库突然从梦中惊醒，然后打了个寒颤。

 

13、  
瓦坎达是个富饶而高科技的国家，因为它有振金，也因此惹来了各方的觊觎。  
也许一批盗贼被打退了却总有前赴后继为了利益而疯狂的人。  
“陛下，发现入侵者的行踪。”有人向国王报告。  
他们带好武器赶到现场时，只看到一地飞机残骸和跳伞被擒的入侵者。  
史蒂夫对于附近天空出现的飞机引擎声非常敏感，被惊醒于是咳嗽起来，而冬日战士今天恰好在家。  
他不能让瘦弱的史蒂夫受到一点伤害。  
这是多年来养成的习惯。  
一个月后，有人又向国王报告：“陛下，发现入侵者的行踪。”  
他们带好武器赶到现场时，只看到一个深深的大洞和被人揪出来五花大绑的入侵者。  
史蒂夫对于附近地底出现的不明动静非常敏感，被惊醒又咳嗽起来，而冬日战士今天恰好也在家。  
他只能率先出手，毕竟也不知道是不是九头蛇的人，他觉得瘦弱的史蒂夫不能受一点惊吓。  
提恰拉有点郁闷，当然他绝对不是赞同那些入侵者潜入瓦坎达的行为，只是觉得他们都有毛病，偏偏要挑选入侵地点都在冬兵盖的屋子附近，而且非要在冬兵不出任务的时候潜入。  
简直是自投罗网，没得救了。

 

14、  
三个月，冬日战士解决了五起盗振金贼入侵事件。  
他觉得瓦坎达或许是世界上最不安全的国家。  
国王和朵拉护卫队觉得这个认知很让人生气，但又无从反驳。  
其实人家就是看中那块边境偏僻，防守相对薄弱，才扎堆入侵的，谁让冬日战士非要在那人烟稀少的地方盖房子呢？  
参加过二战的巴恩斯中士提议，另组建一支边境巡逻队，负责这一带的安全，由他不出任务时亲自训练。  
他让史蒂夫给巡逻队起个名字，不出意外，美国队长只想到了咆哮巡逻队这样的名字。  
冬日战士其实觉得还不错，他和史蒂夫都是怀旧的人。

 

15、  
咆哮巡逻队很给力，所有入侵者基本上只有束手就擒的份儿。  
但巡逻队的成员显然将“咆哮”这两个字理解成了行动方式而不是一种气势。  
于是每次出任务，他们对着入侵者便大声咆哮凶神恶煞，大嘴张得仿佛下一刻就要将俘虏的头咬下来吃掉了。  
外界渐渐有了传闻，瓦坎达其实还保持着原始的食人传统。  
提恰拉嚼着世界最顶级的牛排，怒气冲冲地看着外国领导人发来的要求建立大使馆的文件，上面还特地注明了我们大使有狐臭，求千万不要吃掉，不好吃的。  
瓦坎达国王表示你们TMD才食人，你们这些食人的万恶资本主义！

 

16、  
瓦坎达有个可怕的白人带领巡逻队剿灭了无数想偷振金的匪贼，这消息让很多心术不正的人望而却步。  
毕竟振金虽然很贵，命也很值钱的。  
巡逻队对于他们的队长也很佩服，毕竟能打败白猿部落的姆巴库的人可不多。  
没人知道组建巡逻队的初衷只是为了让可怜的史蒂夫罗杰斯睡得好一点。  
边境附近由此也得到了安宁，他们称呼冬日战士为“白狼”，骁勇善战如狼一般矫健的战士。  
白狼先生今天也很头大，因为史蒂夫为了锻炼身体出去绕湖边跑了一圈，居然因为流汗太多患上了热伤风。  
他很想纠集咆哮巡逻队的人员一锅端了白猿部落，但终究是忍住了，毕竟提恰拉算是他们的恩人，他还不想给瓦坎达找麻烦。

 

17、  
冬日战士在瓦坎达混得风生水起，史蒂夫觉得真骄傲，他的巴基果然那么优秀。  
不过他自己倒是无所事事只能卧病在床，唯一有点高兴的事情就是国王传来消息，心形果已经发芽了。  
“你会不会不习惯我了？”他问巴基，“我又变得弱小起来，没有血清，原来我真的什么都不是。”  
“你在胡扯什么？”再一次风尘仆仆赶回来洗了个澡的冬日战士古怪地看着他，“我认识你这副模样比认识美国队长要久远得多，目前这种暂时还算和平的状态，你可别跟我犯拧说非要加入巡逻队什么的啊。”  
他这句话带点警告的意味，似乎在不满于当年史蒂夫在自己的百般劝说下还是偷偷跑去参军了。  
“谁说没有血清你什么都不是了？”看史蒂夫似乎心情不太好，冬日战士语气又柔软了起来，“菲利普斯上校当年说过你的英雄事迹，你被选中也是因为只有你会奋不顾身地去扑住手榴弹让队友逃跑，有人能比得上你吗？”  
“话说回来，我听了的确生气。”话锋一转，忆当年的巴恩斯先生口吻又冷厉起来，“如果不是演习而是真的，你那小身板不被炸成碎片了？你说我不看着你可怎么得了？”  
史蒂夫没有反驳，他的巴基说得都对，他喜欢被对方唠叨着的感觉。

 

18、  
一个月后冬日战士被山姆背了回来，腰间缠着厚厚的纱布，还往外渗着血。  
被美国队长怨念的目光盯刺得如芒在背，猎鹰只好解释道：“队长，你瞪着我也没有用，老实说，你的巴基和你都是一个德行，打起仗来不要命一样。你瞪我还不如有空好好教育教育他。”  
娜塔莎告诉他，这次出任务似乎正遇上了九头蛇，黑寡妇怀疑冬兵可能认出其中有人是曾经资产的所有者，所以愣了片刻之后只身闯入九头蛇巢穴了。  
九头蛇的基地毁灭了，冬日战士自己也成了这副模样。  
“他的伤倒是没有生命危险，但我想他的精神受了很大刺激。”黑寡妇拍拍如今和自己差不多高的美国队长的肩膀，觉得真是不习惯，“休养一段时间吧，你多陪陪他。”

 

19、  
“我想陪着你，至少我有盾牌的话，能帮你挡一挡。”史蒂夫对躺在床上的冬日战士说。  
巴基挤出一个虚弱的笑容来：“我知道，可客观条件如此，你别逞强。两年虽然不短，可是也并不是很长的。”  
当年在布鲁克林，巴基巴恩斯就这样看着史蒂夫罗杰斯虚弱地一路走来，随时担心着他的身体，不知道怎么样能真正帮到那个布鲁克林小个子。  
他们都不知道，史蒂夫会在25岁之后拥有奇遇，拥有常人所无法企及的健康和强壮。  
至少这次他们都知道要等待两年的时光，这不遥远，是看得见的希望。  
所以冬日战士很安心，只要尽力保护好史蒂夫就好了。

 

20、  
冬日战士趁着这次受伤，顺便也接受了苏睿提议的脑部手术，要彻底将脑子里那些东西清除出去。  
他这次会失常，也是因为看见了曾经用洗脑词控制过自己的军官，所以必须抢在对方开口之前毁灭九头蛇基地，否则他的战友，甚至他的史蒂夫都有可能受到伤害。  
苏睿曾经说过手术成功的几率很大，却也有百分之十的可能性他永远都不能再醒过来。  
以他的性格以前自然会接受手术的，哪怕不成功，也不过是从此睡去罢了，至少不会再危害身边的人。  
可他的史蒂夫变得瘦小而虚弱，他不能在这个时候丢下他不管。  
心形果在发芽，在旺盛地生长，似乎并没有什么可担心的。  
不根除洗脑词，永远都是他心底的一根毒刺，并随时可能反噬。

 

21、  
“一定会百分之百成功。”入手术室之前，美国队长握着他的巴基的手慎重地说。  
这世界上不存在那百分之十，史蒂夫罗杰斯不允许。  
终于手术很成功，紧绷着一根神经站在手术室外头八个小时的美国队长瘫倒在地上，咳得仿佛随时要丧命。  
提恰拉只能吩咐医生将美国队长带到另一间病房去吸氧。  
“你还是保重身体吧，罗杰斯。”国王语重心长地说，“不然巴恩斯再看到你这样的话，白猿部落就真的要保不住了。”  
听说白狼要做手术所以拎着一大捆冻肉赶来看望一下的姆巴库在医院门口打了个巨大的寒颤。

 

22、  
两年果然不是个遥远的时间，心形果终于成熟了。  
按照惯例，史蒂夫要服下果实，然后被埋在红沙里头，直到力量恢复。  
“豹神之力到底和血清不一样，真的管用吗？”疑惑的姆巴库忍不住多嘴了一句。  
提恰拉想提醒他别再说了，因为咆哮巡逻队已经赶在冬日战士动手之前围住了白猿部落的首领。  
谁不知道他们的队长这两年来最大的心愿就是这个小个子能赶紧恢复成身体健康的美国队长。  
谁说丧气话谁就是咆哮巡逻队的敌人！

 

23、  
冬日战士其实也很担心，瘦弱的史蒂夫被埋进沙子里，连鼻孔都不露出来。  
“不会憋出问题吧？”他皱起了眉头。  
提恰拉希望千万不要出任何问题，这两年白猿部落其实和自己关系还算缓和，姆巴库的战斗力还是不错的，他还想保住呢。

 

24、  
史蒂夫被埋进了沙里，那是很奇特的感觉，他并不觉得憋闷。  
一开始眼前一片鲜红，渐渐地却变成了街道的模样，暗黑的星空下是他熟悉的布鲁克林的夜景。  
有人冲过来要朝他挥拳头，而有人保护了他。  
昔日的詹姆斯巴恩斯，他的青梅竹马，陪伴了他那么多年的人。  
笑得很轻松很惬意，穿着军服，对他说，一起走吧。  
“去哪？”他问。  
“去未来啊。”詹姆斯说，“你不是已经去了吗？可我却没有去呢。”  
“你不是一直在吗？”史蒂夫问，“陪着我，保护我，这两年里一直是你。”  
“那不是我。”詹姆斯说，“我已经不在了，你找到的已经不是我了。”  
史蒂夫很生气，他知道这是自己的潜意识，可这潜意识里的巴恩斯却在否定冬日战士的存在。原来自己是个懦夫吗，想念昔日的巴基，却在否定冬日战士吗？  
就算是自己，也是不能原谅的。  
“你很生气？”已经走出几步的詹姆斯似乎感受到了他的怒火，疑惑地转过了身，“谁惹到你了？”  
“是我自己。”他说，“我讨厌我自己。”  
于是场景转换，炮火连天，满身血污的冬日战士还穿着九头蛇的制服，茫然地看着他。  
史蒂夫发现自己变高了，变强壮了，于是他三步两步的冲过去，将冬日战士搂在怀里，让自己的衣服染上对方的血迹。  
“这一切都是我的错，巴基。”他说，“不管你变成什么样子，你知道这对我都不重要，我只需要接受现实就可以了。”  
鲜血在他的视线中越来越扩大，终于只剩下满目的红色，憋闷中他猛然坐了起来，大口地呼吸间发现自己的肌肉撑破了之前穿的衣服。  
他不在意这些，只一眼看见冬日战士似乎有些激动地站在沙池旁，于是一把将他拉过来，跌入自己怀中。  
国王只好表示，好吧，我们都是多余的，先离开好了。

 

22、  
恢复了身体的史蒂夫很开心，他首先绕着他们居住的湖泊跑了十圈，然后绕着小屋后面的树林又跑了十圈，还把所有的牛和羊都以高空抛物的姿态丢进了羊圈和牛圈。  
于是第二天他们养的所有牲畜都晕得一口草料都不肯吃。  
“你看起来有点幼稚。”冬日战士评价道。  
美国队长不觉得幼稚，人总要往高处走的，有健康的身体总比不健康要方便得多。  
当然他没忘记问候白猿部落，自然并不是要挥拳打斗，只是和姆巴库比赛喝酒而已，因为白猿首领表示自己千杯不醉。  
于是美国队长给他表演了什么叫喝干一整个酒窖。  
姆巴库烂醉如泥了三天三夜，八个随从才把他抬回了部落。  
美国队长因为新陈代谢的缘故，完全没有醉，最多因为酒精的刺激而有一点点小兴奋。

 

23、  
所以冬日战士辛苦了三天三夜。  
他怒骂史蒂夫还不如直接去找姆巴库打一架比较好。  
美国队长光溜着身子慎重地表示那不行，我们不能破坏瓦坎达的和平，所以让我们继续进行布鲁克林小伙子们之间的内♂战♂。

 

24、  
然后冬日战士的通讯手环就响了。  
“白狼大人，有人入侵，您说过只要您在瓦坎达，就必须随时立刻通知您的。”咆哮巡逻队的人传来讯息。  
冬日战士是个负责任的队长，于是只能去查看，总不能放任他的手下干活，他自己不出力。  
他和史蒂夫一样，都是亲力亲为的那种人。  
美国队长这次自然不能再袖手旁观，顺手拿起了一旁的锅盖：“这次你总没有理由拒绝我的帮助了吧。”  
冬日战士白了他一眼：“你就不能去请国王帮你弄个像样一点的盾牌吗？明天煮浓汤我得用什么？”  
“别忘了，守护瓦坎达本不是你的责任，也该我为你做点什么了。”史蒂夫对他说。  
冬日战士笑了一下：“可惜习惯已经养成了，瓦坎达保护了你和我，我总得回报一二。至于你，没有弄到武器之前最好给我待在家里。你是变强壮了，又不是刀枪不入。”  
巴恩斯先生表示，你哪天变成绿巨人那个模样，我就允许你不带武器跟我一起上战场。  
于是风风火火的白狼先生今晚出去继续他的事业了，美国队长负责煮点美味的食物。  
史蒂夫觉得他还是挺讨厌白猿部落。  
尚未醒酒的姆巴库再度打了几个巨大无比的喷嚏，震得一边的侍从摔掉了碗里的醒酒汤。


End file.
